


M is for Michael

by CharlieHarris



Series: The A-Z of imaginary adventures. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fucking, Funny, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHarris/pseuds/CharlieHarris
Summary: This is a short pwp about an actress and her leading man. It's funny, sweary and dirty. Original work and not connected to any fandom, the characters are entirely fictional. I'm going to try to complete a full alphabet of 26 short stories. More to come...





	M is for Michael

I’m a bloody lucky girl. I’m a trained dancer and after finishing at university I had a couple of parts performing on stage, mainly just dancing, and hardly any lines. It seemed like I was treading water until I was approached last year by a friend of a friend, who was directing a drama for ITV. 

My supporting role was to play a sassy young stripper who witnessed a gangland murder. It seems that I must have done ok, because after the show went on the air a woman followed me round Tescos before she finally asked for my autograph at the till. I bet she told all her mates that I was buying jaffa cakes and condoms. I even got interviewed by a couple of gossip mags. I decided to grab this chance and become a proper actress, went to a couple of auditions and then I landed a role on this top-notch costume drama.

To tell the truth, I was more than a little bit nervous. It was my big chance on a major production and I was desperate to make a good impression. My first ‘love’ scene and I was terrified! The script was hardly a love story to be honest, more of a bawdy costume romp-fest but it was predicted to do very well and of course I got to wear some great frocks.

The leading man was a well known British actor, let’s call him Michael for now. I’ll tell you his real name later, off the record. He is in his mid 30’s, so a little older than me, and although I know that he is really popular with the fans, I didn’t find him attractive at first. I did later of course, but I’ll tell you about that in a while. I definitely found him funny though, yeah from day one he made me crack up.

What is he like? Well, I can’t say too much or your readers might work out who he is. He’s really tall and a little on the skinny side, but toned and fit. I think he goes running quite often, I know that he did the London Marathon once. He has brown hair, brown eyes and a sharp sort of bone structure. He’s very messy, shirt un-tucked, hair sticking up, hardly ever bothers to shave. But don’t get me wrong, he takes pride in his appearance. He’s always preening in his dressing room, making sure that he has just the right degree of scruffiness. There is something a little kooky, geeky even about him that can distract you from the fact that he is really bloody sexy. He’s very intelligent, bad tempered and quite posh. I’m sure he is a public school boy, although he’s got an absolutely filthy mouth and swears all of the time, which somehow sounds even worse in his accent. 

Another thing is he has a bit of a reputation, every few months he is seen dating another famous beauty, it’s fair to say that he does well with the ladies. He is definitely very fickle but he isn’t really a shallow person, maybe he just hasn’t met someone who can hold his attention.

That enough? I think it gives you a good picture.

Anyway, on the night in question, the night before my big love scene, Michael asked me to stay behind to discuss the shoot in private. He said, “I know it’s the first time you’ve done anything like this, everyone gets nervous, even me (smirk). Hang around for a while, we can run through the script and I’ll guide you through the shots.” 

Looking back, I suppose I was a little suspicious because he does have a bit of a reputation. But given all of the beautiful women he dates, well, it just seemed a bit unlikely that he would be interested in me. To be honest, I was curious about this geeky bloke who had bedded so many women. I wanted to know what all of the fuss was about. I took him at his word and agreed to meet him at the manor. 

Oh hang on, I haven’t told you anything about the location yet.

We were filming at a beautiful old manor house on the English coast, all crumbly and ramshackle from the outside with an overgrown garden creeping away from its original pattern. But my God, was it plush inside! Each room had been restored to its former, decadent glory. Painted in vivid, almost overbearing Georgian greens, oranges and yellows and furnished with an eccentric mix of antiques and reproductions. 

Our ‘love’ scene was set in a ladies apartment at the top of the house. In the script, I was supposed to be an innocent young servant cleaning the apartment, whilst the family of the house took a picnic, his character, an aristocratic playboy of course, finds an excuse to come back and corrupt me. It was all very tongue in cheek, my mates loved it, but I’m not sure about my gran, in fact I haven’t dared ask.

As I was parking outside, he turned up in a cab, stumbled out in full costume, bottle of champagne in one hand and an overnight bag in the other. “Good evening gorgeous!” he said.

“Ok, I didn’t know we were doing a full dress rehearsal.” I was just wearing a long skirt and t-shirt. 

“Obviously not! Anyway I rather like the cut of this.” He gave me a twirl.

\---------

 

When I first met her, she barely registered, but as soon as she was in front of the camera, wow! I mean she had presence, this little wee thing. I figured still waters run deep and with a little gentle persuasion she would probably go off like a firework. I also thought it would help the on-screen chemistry if I screwed her before we had to fake it for the cameras. I’m nothing if not a professional.

I could tell that she was mortified by the thought of being naked in front of the entire crew. I don’t give a fuck, they can film me wearing nothing but two days’ stubble and a cock ring for all I care. I suggested that we run through the script in private and she made it easy for me. Should I have behaved more responsibly? Ha ha ha you are joking right? She didn’t put up much of a fight. Ah to hell with it, I’m not a man of conscience, just a good-for-nothing actor.

I decided to meet her in costume, after all I reckoned resembling a Victorian dandy had to be an advantage.

She was outside in just a t-shirt, freezing. I passed her my overcoat and we went inside. The place was completely dark, empty and a little creepy, fabulous! The apartment where we would be filming had a bed chamber and an area for entertaining callers with sofa, table and grand piano. I find a few well placed props most inspiring.

I lit a few candles to illuminate the scene and leaned against the piano. I went straight into character without looking up. It caught her off-guard which was excellent.

“Still working I see. Where is everyone?” 

\---------

 

He played a few notes on the piano, I might be mistaken but I’m sure it was opening of ‘The Stripper’. Cheeky sod! He looked over at me and raised an eyebrow.

I rallied quickly, and stumbled over my line, “I’m…erm…sorry Sir, but you have missed the carriages, everyone has gone to the picnic.”

“Ah I see, and what should a man do for entertainment now?”

“Perhaps Sir would take some refreshments in the downstairs parlour?”

“I should warn you, I’m a man with a healthy appetite.” He stifled laughter. 

“I dare say that cook could find you some fine off-cuts Sir.”

“Left overs! For Gods sake girl. I have a much heartier appetite than that. Come to me, let me see you clearly…..Oh fuck it, we both know the lines, let’s not waste time.”

I nodded my agreement, he was right. We were to here to prepare for the scene after all and the difficult part was the action not the dialogue.

“Come here.” He beckoned.

“But we will be filming on the bed.”

“Bugger that, come here. I’ve got great idea.” He grinned and patted the piano. No, no, no. I panicked, surely not, he didn’t want to improvise in this scene…

“Or…” he nodded at the couch.

“Come on, don’t be a tease!” 

He looked so serious that I couldn’t help but laugh. 

“That’s better, now come here, don’t make me come to you. You filthy, fucking wench.” 

“No way! Not until you start behaving professionally.” I mustered all of the indignation I could. I wasn’t quite sure if he was in character or not.

\---------

I straightened up and put on a gentle face. “Have you been trained in method acting? To make this scene work you really need to feel the chemistry. Let’s try the kiss.” I was fabulously convincing.

She was just standing in the middle of the room, deciding which way to jump. I moved over to her, leaned in and as she closed her eyes I whispered, “no tongues, I promise”.

\---------

‘No tongues’, my arse, I didn’t trust a word he said. He was a terrible liar but this evening was turning out to be fun and I had decided to see where it would lead me, perhaps I would find out if he deserved his reputation. 

He brushed his hand around my neck and pulled me toward him as he leant over, pressed his lips against mine. We shared a couple of innocent stage kisses before he parted his lips and flicked his tongue into my mouth, tasting me, licking me. All of those screen kisses had certainly taught this man technique. He had a lovely full lower lip which I sucked hungrily. He tasted like Moet. 

\---------

After we kissed I helped her to assume a more relaxed position, pushing her backwards over the arm of the sofa, she laid there shocked, legs akimbo. 

“Right then. Scene one, shot one, I rip open your blouse, which will have to be a t-shirt, since that’s all we have to work with.” 

\---------

He stood between my legs, bent over and grabbed hold of my t-shirt. “Go on then!” I challenged, figuring that he probably couldn’t do it. My mistake. 

\---------

I had her pinned down, topless, but I didn’t take a peek. I held her gaze until she turned away before I ran my eyes down her neck and over her breasts. She was quite lovely.

“Shot 2” I leant over, until my mouth was about an inch from her left nipple and froze, I’m well known for my self restraint. “At this point I start to kiss you.” Her disappointment was mouth-wateringly obvious.

“Shot 3 I pull up your skirt and take a look at your knickers.” So I did. 

\---------

He was leaning between my knees, holding my skirt up and grinning at me. At this point in the script he was supposed to pull down his trousers and make love to the maid, giving the housewives of Britain a ratings-boosting close up of his bum. Of course, he didn’t stick to the script.

\---------

“Ready for shot 4?” I didn’t wait for her answer. “Did I mention my appetite earlier?” I figured a little improv was in order so I pulled off her knickers and went down on her.

I felt her shiver slightly as I parted her pretty cunt between my fingers, tight and trimmed, yummy. I savoured the taste of her, taking one slow, luxurious lick from her arse to her clit. It’s an audacious move, but I can pull it off and I do so love eating pussy. 

After a gentle suck on her clit, I rested my chin against her inner thigh and gave her my best grin, “You dirty little strumpet. I’m going to stop now, while I still can.”

She groaned softly as I pulled away to appreciate the view. “Go on, get yourself together and go!” my gaze still firmly fixed on her pretty pink gash.

\---------

I was dizzy, one minute we were kissing, the next he had me half naked. I was certainly no prude, but oral had never really done it for me before, none of my exes seemed to enjoy it. This felt amazing and then bang, he went and changed his mind. I was gutted.

\---------

She was confused and disappointed as she pulled herself together and smoothed down her skirt. I picked up her knickers, buried my nose in them and enjoyed her scent. I held them out to her and as she took them, I refused to let go. We stood facing each other holding onto the incriminating garment.

“My, where are my manners? What was I thinking, sending you home unsatisfied? You know, you only have to ask and any, indeed all, of my services are at your disposal so...” I took my time, “…Spanking…Screwing…Bondage…Relentless Fucking Buggery...what’s it to be?”

\---------

I was shocked and delighted…so it wasn’t over yet. I took a moment to consider my options…“perhaps I have been a naughty girl….”

He gave me a wink and patted his knee. As I moved to sit down on his lap, he grabbed me around the waist, flipped me over and pulled up my skirt. “of course, no knickers” he murmured, his breath catching in his throat.

\---------

I gave her a light slap, a warning, followed by a proper crack. She gasped in surprise and my cock stiffened in response. I’m not completely heartless so I pressed my other palm hard against her cunt, giving her something to move against. I was dying to dip in a finger or two but she would have to beg first. 

I didn’t have to wait long, a couple of minutes later, with my hand prints all over her arse, she implored me to touch her, “please, please…Michael” I slipped in one finger, pushed in a second and squeezed in a third, stretching her tight hole. She was soaking wet and whimpering as I stroked her with my fingers. 

I watched her open wider as she raised her hips up to accommodate my hand, encouraging me to move deeper and faster. My prick was about to burst out of the tight britches, I was dying to be inside her. There is only so much a man can bear.

\---------

I lay back on the bed and watched as he unbuttoned his fly, reached in and freed his cock. “Is this what you want? A man like me to screw you? Last chance to ask me to stop. I can stop, if that’s what you want.” I didn’t say a word. At that moment he was exactly what I wanted. He held my ankles, bent my knees back and pushed into me with a low growl, filling me up completely. 

Staring brazenly into my eyes, daring me to look away, he delivered one of his improvised lines, “what a gorgeous little cunt you’ve got.” Then he pressed his hips against me in slow circles. As he moved he leaned backwards and tilted his hips upwards to rub his cock against my g-spot. I’d never known any man who could do that. “So am I the best you’ve ever had? Do you love that?” I did love it, I couldn’t keep quiet. 

He knew exactly what he was doing and what would drive me wild.

\---------

It was time to give her the best fuck of her life. Most men have no idea how to please a woman, I intended to ruin her for every single last one of them. I like to be cruel and kind, fast and slow, rough and gentle. It keeps a woman deliciously balanced on the edge of orgasm. I make them come over and over because their pleasure is mine.

I slid into her as gently as I could, which to be honest wasn’t all that fucking gentle. Mother of God, she was so tight and wet it was difficult for me to control myself, but of course I did. Grinding against her clit, she began to groan, good girl, I rewarded her with a few hard and fast thrusts. She felt exquisite. I rubbed my cock over her g-spot a few times and she gushed all over me. 

I began to withdraw slowly until she pleaded with me to keep fucking her. She writhed beneath me, lifting her hips to keep me inside. I wanted to lick and bite her all over. I rammed my cock into her as hard and deep as I could, again and again and again. I leant over, licked her breasts, kissed her throat, I knew exactly what she wanted. 

I pushed my index finger into her alongside my cock and curled it up to flick against her sensitive g-spot. With my middle finger I teased her arsehole, she pleaded, “let me come please”. 

I pressed my mouth against hers so that I could feel every breath, every groan as I allowed her release. Barely moving my cock, I finger fucked her until she came against me, and as I enjoyed the last of her spasms tightening around me, I exploded inside her with a roar. 

Fucking first rate. 

\---------

He woke me with a coffee and a grin, “sorry there’s nothing to eat in this pissing shit hole. You were fabulous by the way. So tell me, did I meet your expectations?” 

We did have a few repeat performances but I couldn’t keep up with him, he wore me out. No one else has measured up since, I mean that metaphorically and literally! You can tell your readers that he definitely deserves his reputation. 

We were due to film the scene that morning so we had to get up and tidy up the set, although I never found my knickers. In fact, if you watch the show carefully you might even spot them hanging off a prop in the background.

\---------

I was furious to find stains on my bloody costume. 

Luckily, there was a particularly obnoxious teenager working in wardrobe, he was the perfect scapegoat. I took the director to one side and let rip, “that little runt in wardrobe appears to have jizzed all over my fucking britches!” He didn’t believe a word, but still, the boy was sent on his way, I had a new suit and the crew speculated about my escapades for weeks. 

\---------

We shot the scene in one take. It was great, I wasn’t nervous at all and of course you’ve read the reviews. My career has really taken off since the show was broadcast. 

The scene looked too realistic to be faked? You don’t expect me to answer that…no way. All that I’ll tell you is that just before we began shooting, he leant over and whispered into my ear, “shall we give the papers something to talk about?” That’s as close to the truth as you’re going to get.


End file.
